chuutranslationsfandomcom-20200214-history
FA00060
//April 8// 【司】「Ｚｚｚ」 Tsukasa: "Zzz..." 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: "..." 司はそうするのが当然のように爆睡。 Tsukasa is sleeping as if there's no tomorrow. 紅瀬さんは教科書も開かず、じいっと窓の外を見ている。 Kuze-san doesn't even have her textbook open and just stares out of the window. 新学年、新学期。 A new year, a new term. どんなにやる気がない人でも、少しは緊張してる時期だが。 No matter how unenthusiastic you are, it's the period when you are at least a little nervous. 【司】「Ｚｚｚ」 Tsukasa: "Zzz..." 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: "..." 二人の神経は常識を越えていた。 These two's nerves are beyond human reasoning. 【数学教師】「では、この問いを……紅瀬、答えてみろ」 Math Teacher: "Then... Kuze, try solving this question." 注意する意味もあるのだろう。 He's probably telling her to pay more attention. 教師はにこやかに指名した。 I can't tell by his smile. 【桐葉】「ｘ＝－ｙ±√（ｙ＾２－４πｒ）／２πです」 Kiriha: "x = -y ± √(y^2-4πr)/2π" 紅瀬さんが呪文を唱えた！ She just recited an incantation! 【数 学教師】「ぐむっ……」 Math Teacher: "Guhuh..." 教師は黙ってしまった！ She even silenced the teacher! ちょっと同情する。 I feel sorry for him. かちかち *crack* む？ Huh? シャーペンの芯が切れた。 The lead in my mechanical pencil broke. 予備もない。 I don't have any more spares. 【陽菜】「はい」 Haruna: "Here." すっと、隣の席から芯が渡される。 She quietly passes some to me. 【孝平】「さんきゅ」 Kouhei: "Thank you." 【陽菜】「うん」 Haruna: "Sure." // the うん sounds a bit affirmative // すぐに視線を黒板に向ける陽菜。 She quickly turns back to the chalkboard. 真面目だ。 She's so diligent. 俺はといえば、頭の半分は授業に向けつつも、もう半分は副会長の件に使っていた。 For me, half of my brain is directed towards the lesson. The other half is thinking about the vice president. ここ数日で、女子風呂の噂は下火になりつつある。 The talk about the female bath incident is dying down in these few days. それは、意外にも会長のおかげだった。 Surprisingly, I must thank the president... といっても、彼が尽力してくれたわけではない。 ...though he didn't actually help me with anything. 単に、会長のお茶目さが広く知られており、事情を説明すれば、 To put it simply, his playful character is well known throughout the school, and when I explain the situation... 「会長ならやりかねないね。ご愁傷様」で収まってしまう、というだけのこと。 Everyone says, 'It sounds like something he would do. You have my sympathy.' しかし、有名になってしまったのは事実だ。 But it's a fact that I've become famous. 俺が加害者であれ被害者であれ、しばらくは「あの」支倉君だろう。 I've been the assailant. I've been the victim. And now everyone knows my name. //'and for the time being, I'm probably "that" Hasekura-kun'; by this i think he means his name is well-known, like everyone will say "it's that Hasekura-kun." --Frank// 問題は、どう見ても被害者である副会長だ。 The problem is, no matter how you look at it the victim is the vice president. なんとか謝らないと……。 I must apologize to her somehow... 【数学教師】「では、ここを……八幡平、答えてみろ」 Math Teacher: "So... Hachimandaira, solve this question." 【司】「Ｚｚｚ」 Tsukasa: "Zzz..." 教師の手の中で、チョークが砕けた。 The chalk in his hand snaps. //after school// 放課後。 After school. 【司】「やっと終わったか」 Tsukasa: "It finally ended?" 大きく伸びをする司。 He stretches. 体の節々がばきばき鳴っている。 I can hear the joints in his body. 【孝平】「机なんかで、よく一日中寝れるもんだ」 Kouhei: "You can really sleep the whole day on a desk." 【司】「親切に子守歌流してくれてんだ。難しかない」 Tsukasa: "It isn't that hard if someone kindly sings you a lullaby." 【孝平】「ひでえ」 Kouhei: "That's mean." 【司】「ひどさなら紅瀬が上だ」 Tsukasa: "Kuze is above me in being mean." ちらりと後ろの席に目をやる。 He glances at the seat behind me. 紅瀬さんは、ちょうど椅子から腰を上げたところだった。 Kuze-san is about to get up from her seat. 【桐葉】「心外ね。私は先生の質問に答えただけだわ」 Kiriha: "That's surprising. All I did was answering the question." 【司】「な、上だろ」 Tsukasa: "See? Above me right?" 【孝平】「まあ、な」 Kouhei: "I guess so." 【桐 葉】「さよなら」 Kiriha: "Goodbye." 冷たい視線を俺たちに向けてから、紅瀬さんは消えた。 She leaves after looking at us coldly. 【司】「さすがフリーズドライ」 Tsukasa: "As expected from the Ice Queen." 【孝平】「なにが？」 Kouhei: "What?" 【司】「紅瀬。そう呼ばれてるらしい」 Tsukasa: "That's what she's called." 【孝平】「納得」 Kouhei: "I see." 【司】「そんじゃ、俺もこれで」 Tsukasa: "Well, I'm heading off." 【孝平】「部活か？」 Kouhei: "Club activity?" 【司】「信頼と実績の帰宅部だ」 Tsukasa: "I'm a devoted 'go home' club member." じゃっ、と教室を出ていく司。 He leaves. 【陽菜】「孝平くん、もしかして部活探してる？」 Haruna: "Kouhei-kun, are you looking for a club to join?" 【孝平】「まあ、ぼちぼち」 Kouhei: "Well, more or less." 曖昧に答える。 I vaguely told her. 俺は部活に縁がなかった。 I don't involve myself with clubs very much. すぐ転校するのがわかっていて、入部する気にはならなかったからだ。 I've been transferring schools often, so I never feel like joining one. 【陽菜】「あ、そっか……」 Haruna: "Oh, really?" 雰囲気を察したらしい。 She seems to catch on. 【孝平】「ちなみに陽菜は？」 Kouhei: "What about you?" 【陽 菜】「美化委員会。ゴミ拾いしたり、花壇の世話したり」 Haruna: "I'm a beautification committee member. We do things like picking up garbage and taking care of flower beds." 【孝平】「なんか、似合ってるな」 Kouhei: "That suits you." 【陽菜】「ん？　褒められてる？」 Haruna: "Hmm? Is that a compliment?" 【孝平】「ああ」 Kouhei: "Ah." //script trouble here. don't change. --Frank// 【孝平】「ま、そのうち部活見学でもするよ」 Kouhei: "Well, I'll take a look at some club activities sometime." 【陽菜】「うん、それがいいよ」 Haruna: "Yeah, that'd be good." 【孝平】「じゃ、俺、行くとこあるから」 Kouhei: "Anyway, there's a place I need to go." 【陽菜】「はーい、またね」 Haruna: "Okay, see you." そう。 That's right. 俺には行くところがあるのだ。 There's a place I need to go. //cut to prefectural building// …… ... ………… ...... 【孝平】「おーい……」 Kouhei: "Anyone here...?" 監督生棟には誰もいないようだった。 No one seems to be here. そっと扉を押してみたが、鍵も閉まっている。 I try pushing the door, but it's locked. これじゃ、いつ話ができるかわかったもんじゃない。 I don't know when I'll be able to talk to her. 教室訪問するしかないかな。 Perhaps the only way is to visit her class. //cut to Kouhei's room// 風呂にも入り、もう少しで（一応の）消灯時間になる頃。 I've taken a bath. It's just about time they turn the lights off. 携帯が鳴った。 My cellphone rings. ……かなでさんからだ。 ...It's from Kanade-san. 【孝平】「はい」 Kouhei: "Yes?" 【かなで】「今から、お茶飲みに行っていい？」 Kanade: "Is it okay to go have some tea right now?" 【かなで】「葉っぱとか豆とか仕入れてきたの」 Kanade: "I've stocked up the tea leaves and beans." 昨日の今日でさっそくとは、手際がいい。 She's so prepared though she just mentioned this yesterday. 【孝平】「いいですが」 Kouhei: "Okay." 【孝平】「ちょっと待って、部屋を片づけ……」 Kouhei: "But wait a minute, let me clean my room fir..." がちゃ。 *click* 【かなで】「というわけでこんばんはっ！」 Kanade: "Good evening!" 【孝平】「ぶっ」 Kouhei: "Huh!" 【陽菜】「おじゃまします」 Haruna: "I'm coming in." 【孝 平】「部屋の前で電話したんですか」 Kouhei: "Did you make the call in front of the door?" 【かなで】「なんかドラマっぽくて楽しいでしょ」 Kanade: "It's fun, like in those drama series, right?" そりゃ、電話する方は楽しいだろう。 Yeah, for the caller. 【陽菜】「じゃあ、私はお湯沸かしてくるね」 Haruna: "I'll warm the water." 【かなで】「こーへー、あのテーブルある？　引っ越しのときにあったでしょ」 Kanade: "Kouhei, where's that table? I saw it when you moved in." 【孝平】「ああ、折りたたみのヤツですね」 Kouhei: "Ah, the folding table." 部屋の隅からテーブルを引っ張り出す。 I take the table from the corner of the room. 【孝平】「これでいけるかな？」 Kouhei: "Will this do?" 【かなで】「大丈夫大丈夫～♪」 Kanade: "That'll be fine~" 【かなで】「うりゃっ」 Kanade: "Hiyah!" かなでさんが元気よく白いクロスをテーブルにかける。 She spread a white sheet on the table. //クロス = cloth --Frank// 【かなで】「お茶菓子もあるよ」 Kanade: "We also have some tea cakes." 【かなで】「こーへーは、昨日のティーセットよろしく」 Kanade: "Kouhei, yesterday's tea set, please." 【孝平】「了解」 Kouhei: "Roger." こうして準備は進んでいく。 And we continue the preparation. 【陽菜】「いま蒸らしてるから、紅茶はもう少し待ってね」 Haruna: "It's boiling now. Just a little longer and we can make some tea." 【かなで】「コーヒーミルも探さないと」 Kanade: "We also have to find a coffee grinder." 【孝平】「紅茶があればいいんじゃ」 Kouhei: "I think just black tea is enough." 【かなで】「コーヒー好きの人が困るでしょ」 Kanade: "It'd be bad for those who like coffee, right?" 今後も遊びにくるつもりらしい。 So she plans to come here again? 【孝平】「それより、クッションを探しましょうよ」 Kouhei: "More importantly, I think we should find some cushions." 女子組にクッションを譲ったので、俺だけカーペットにあぐらだった。 I give the girls the cushions so I'm the only one sitting cross-legged on the carpet. 【かなで】「しょーがないなー、暇があったら探しとく」 Kanade: "It can't be helped. I'll go find some if I have time." 【陽菜】「あ、そろそろ時間だね」 Haruna: "Ah, it's almost ready." 陽菜がティーポットを持つ。 Haruna grabs the teapot. カップに注がれていく琥珀色の紅茶。 She pours the amber tea into the cups. 部屋の中に華やかな香りが満ちる。 A pleasant scent fills the room. 【かなで】「わ～、おいしそう」 Kanade: "Wow~ Looks tasty." 【孝平】「いい香りだ」 Kouhei: "It smells nice." 三人分のお茶がそろう。 She made just enough tea for three of us. テーブルの真ん中には、クッキー。 Cookies are placed in the center of the table. 優雅な取り合わせだ。 A graceful combination. //i prefer reserving the word "elegant" only for Erika lol. --Frank// 男だけだったらこうはいかない。 If there were only guys here it wouldn't be like this. 【かなで】「ではでは、いただきまーすっ」 Kanade: "Itadakimasu." 【陽菜】「召し上がれ」 Haruna: "Let's eat up." 【孝平】「いただきます」 Kouhei: "Itadakimasu." カップに口をつける。 I start taking a sip. これは…… This... 【かなで】「！」 Kanade: "!" 【陽菜】「どう？」 Haruna: "How is it?" 【かなで】「ふわ～、いい感じだね……」 Kanade: "Fuwa~ Such a nice feeling..." 【か なで】「さっすがひなちゃん、わたしのヨメ！」 Kanade: "As expected from Hina-chan, my wife!" 嫁なのか？ Wait, she's your wife? 【陽菜】「うん、おいしくできてよかった」 Haruha: "Glad to hear it's good." 【孝 平】「俺、あまり紅茶って飲まないんだけど……」 Kouhei: "I usually don't drink black tea but..." 【孝平】「これはうまいな。正直びっくりした」 Kouhei: "This is really good. I'm surprised, to be honest." 【かなで】「いい褒め方だね」 Kanade: "You're good at complimenting someone." // Does this make it sound like she's being sarcastic? Her voice in the audio isn't. // //not sarcasm. --Frank// 【孝平】「いやホントに」 Kouhei: "No, I mean it." 【陽菜】「ありがとう」 Haruna: "Thanks." 【孝平】「クッキーもうまい」 Kouhei: "The cookies are also good." 【かなで】「それは購買で買ったヤツ」 Kanade: "Those were bought." 【孝平】「……紅茶のおかげだな」 Kouhei: "...They're probably good because of the black tea." 【陽菜】「あはは」 Haruna: "Ahaha." 【かなで】「それじゃ、次は緑茶タイム！」 Kanade: "Okay, next is green tea time!" 【孝平】「なんだそりゃ」 Kouhei: "Why that?" 【陽菜】「いろいろ試してみようと思って」 Haruna: "We're thinking of trying different ones out." ティーセットは片づけられ、急須と湯飲みと煎餅が出てきた。 We take out the teapot, the teacups and some senbei and arrange them in order. 【陽菜】「でも、始業式は大騒ぎになって大変だったよね」 Haruna: "But the opening ceremony must have been tough for you." とぽとぽと日本茶を注ぎながら陽菜が言う。 She pours the tea into our cups. 【かなで】「一躍有名人だし」 Kanade: "You've suddenly become famous as well." 【孝平】「有名人というかさらし者ですけどね」 Kouhei: "Rather than famous, I think I've suddenly become exposed." 【陽菜】「そういえば、昨日は千堂さんと会えたの？」 Haruna: "That reminds me, were you able to meet Sendou-san yesterday?" 【孝平】「留守だった」 Kouhei: "Nope." 【かなで】「あらら」 Kanade: "Oh, boy..." 【孝平】「できれば、副会長のクラスを教えてほしいんだけど」 Kouhei: "If you could, could you tell me the vice president's class?" 【陽菜】「たしか隣のクラスになったんじゃないかな。２組だと思う」 Haruna: "Isn't she in the class next door? I think she's in class 2." 【孝平】「わかった」 Kouhei: "Got it." 【かなで】「誤解はちゃんと解いとかないとね」 Kanade: "Be sure to clear any misunderstandings, okay?" 【陽菜】「うんうん」 Haruna: "That's right." 【かなで】「明日は新入生歓迎会だし、そこでも会えるはずだよ」 Kanade: "We have a welcome party tomorrow. You should be able to meet her there as well." 【孝平】「じゃあ、そこで聞いてみるか」 Kouhei: "Then I guess I'll ask around there." 【かなで】「ではでは、支倉こーへーくんの健闘を祈って、乾杯しよう」 Kanade: "Then, let's drink for Hasekura Kouhei-kun, cheers." //maybe just "Kouhei"? --Frank// 【陽菜】「お姉ちゃん、日本茶なんだけど……」 Haruna: "Onee-chan, this is just green tea..." 【かなで】「細かいなぁ。そんなんじゃお嫁に……」 Kanade: "Don't mind the small details, or you'll never become a wife..." 【かなで】「あ、わたしのヨメだからいっか」 Kanade: "Wait, you're already my wife." 自己完結。 A quick resolution. 【かなで】「それじゃ、かんぱーい」 Kanade: "Well then, cheers!" 【陽菜】「かんぱーい」 Haruna: "Cheers!" 【孝平】「がんばりまーす」 Kouhei: "I'll try my best!" がちっ *clink* 湯飲みだけに乾杯の音は鈍かったが、妙に和んだ。 The toast makes a dull but strangely soothing sound. //Switch POV to the hallway// 【陽菜】「また、こんな風にお茶が飲めるなんて思わなかったね」 Haruna: "I didn't think we could drink tea like this again." 【かなで】「んだね。めでたいよこれは」 Kanade: "Yeah, that was quite fun." 【陽 菜】「でもさ、やっぱり気にしてるかな、孝平くん」 Haruna: "But I think Kouhei-kun is really worried." 【かなで】「ひーなちゃん」 Kanade: "Hina-chan." 【かなで】「大丈夫。こーへーもわかってるはず」 Kanade: "Everything will be okay. He knows that too." 【陽 菜】「でも……」 Haruna: "But..." 【かなで】「でもじゃない」 Kanade: "No buts." 【かなで】「誰も悪くないのに、ひなちゃんだけが気に病むのはよくないよ」 Kanade: "No one is wrong here. You shouldn't worry all by yourself." 【かなで】「みんな気にしないか全員が気にするか、どっちかにしよう」 Kanade: "It's either no one worries or everyone worries." 【陽菜】「う、うん」 Haruna: "A... alright." 【かなで】「こーへーがもしヘンなこと言ったら、わたしがぶっとばしてあげるから」 Kanade: "If Kouhei says anything weird, I'll beat him up for you." 【陽菜】「あの、そういうことじゃなくて……」 Haruna: "Um, that's not what I mean..." 【かなで】「いいから、お姉ちゃんに任せなさいって！」 Kanade: "Just leave it to onee-chan!" 【陽菜】「…………うん」 Haruna: "...Okay." //April 9// 朝。 Morning. 教室前まで来てみると廊下がざわついていた。 I notice there's a commotion in the hallway when I reach the class. けっこうな数の人が集まっている。 Quite a number of people have gathered. 【孝平】「これは？」 Kouhei: "What is this?" 【司】「ただの恒例行事だ、気にするな」 Tsukasa: "Something that happens all the time. Just ignore it." 【孝平】「そう言われると、余計に気になるだろ」 Kouhei: "You make me more curious when you say that." 【司】「あれだ、あれ」 Tsukasa: "Look over there." 人垣の中を指さす司。 He points to something among the crowd. 背伸びして中を見る。 I stand on my toes and look inside. 【孝平】「紙が貼ってあるな」 Kouhei: "An announcement?" //prev ver: Looks like a sheet of paper has been pinned up.// 【司】「後期の学年末テストの結果だ」 Tsukasa: "It's the results for last year's final exams." 【孝平】「なんで今ごろ発表するんだ？」 Kouhei: "Why are they announcing it now?" 【司】「わざと遅らせてんだ。個人成績は後期のうちに配ってるからな」 Tsukasa: "They do it on purpose, because report cards will be sent to us later." //could someone check this line's meaning again? --Frank// 【司】「春休みで抜けた気合いを入れ直せってことだろ」 Tsukasa: "Basically, they want us to regain our enthusiasm after the spring break" 【孝平】「なるほど、ご苦労なこった」 Kouhei: "I see... sounds hard." 【司】「ま、俺たちには関係のない話さ」 Tsukasa: "Well, it doesn't concern us anyway." 【孝平】「俺は受けてないから関係ないけど、お前は違うだろ」 Kouhei: "It doesn't concern me because I didn't take it, but it concerns you right?" 【司】「俺も受けてない」 Tsukasa: "I didn't take the exams either." 【孝平】「受けろよ」 Kouhei: "Um, I'm pretty sure you did." 【司】「正確には、受けた記憶を失った」 Tsukasa: "Honestly, I can't recall I ever took them." 結果は聞くなということか。 I guess he doesn't want me to ask. 【陽菜】「……なんの話？」 Haruna: "...Are you two talking about something?" 陽菜が会話に入ってきた。 Haruna joins in. 心なしか不安そうな顔をしている。 She looks a bit uneasy. 【孝平】「テストの話」 Kouhei: "The test results." 【陽菜】「あ、前にやったのだね」 Haruna: "Ah, the one we took last term, right?" 【陽菜】「私もちょっと見てくるから」 Haruna: "I'm going to take a look." 人ごみに入っていく。 She breaks through the crowd. 【瑛里華】「くっ」 Erika: "Gu..." 人混みの中に副会長がいた。 The vice president is among the people. どこにいても目立つ人だな、良い意味で。 She sure stands out no matter where she is, in a good sense. 【瑛里華】「また、あの子……」 Erika: "She again..." 非常に不機嫌そうな顔をしている。 She looks very unhappy. 【孝平】「なんだあれ？」 Kouhei: "What's that about?" 【司】「恒例行事の一部」 Tsukasa: "A part of the 'something that happens all the time' I mentioned." 【孝平】「話しかけても大丈夫かな？」 Kouhei: "Is it okay if I talk to her now?" 【司】「やめとけ、今は最悪のタイミングだぞ」 Tsukasa: "Don't. This is the worst time to do that." 【孝平】「まあ、そんな気はするな」 Kouhei: "Yeah, I have that kind of feeling." 【司】「副会長は毎回、総合成績ダントツのトップなんだ」 Tsukasa: "The vice president is always the best if it's cumulative score." 【孝平】「はあ」 Kouhei: "Yeah." 【司】「だが、数学だけは一位を取れない」 Tsukasa: "But she never gets the top score in math." 【孝平】「苦手なのか？」 Kouhei: "She's bad at it?" 【司】「いや、数学のトップは他のヤツの指定席なんだ」 Tsukasa: "No, the top place in math is reserved for someone else." 【孝平】「誰の？」 Kouhei: "Who?" 【司】「紅瀬桐葉」 Tsukasa: "Kuze Kiriha." 【孝平】「え」 Kouhei: "Eh?" 意外。 That was unexpected. 【司】「しかも毎回ほぼ満点」 Tsukasa: "Not only that, she gets full marks most of the time." 【孝平】「すごいな……」 Kouhei: "Wow..." 【瑛里華】「もー、ばっかにしてるわ！」 Erika: "I can't believe it, she's just trying to make fun of me!" ぷんすかしたまま、副会長は去っていった。 She leaves in a huff. 【陽菜】「またやってるね」 Haruna: "Seems like she didn't win again." 陽菜が戻ってきた。 Haruna returns. 【孝平】「バカにしてるってのもひどい言いぐさだな」 Kouhei: "It's pretty mean to say, 'she's trying to make fun of me.'" 【孝平】「紅瀬さんだって頑張ってるわけだし」 Kouhei: "Kuze-san must have tried her best too." 【陽菜】「しかたないよ。紅瀬さん、他の教科が全部赤点ギリギリなんだもん」 Haruna: "It can't be helped. It's because Kuze-san nearly fails all other subjects." 【陽菜】「私の勘では、狙ってやってるんだと思うの」 Haruna: "My intuition says she's doing it on purpose." 女の勘を持ち出されるまでもなく、それはわざとだろ。 I don't need a girl's intuition to tell. She's clearly doing it on purpose. 紅瀬桐葉。 Kuze Kiriha. 侮れない女。 Someone that shouldn't be taken lightly. 【孝平】「ところで陽菜は？」 Kouhei: "By the way, how did you do, Haruna?" 【陽菜】「え、私？」 Haruna: "Eh, me?" 【陽菜】「ふつう、だったよ」 Haruna: "I did... okay." 謙遜してるようだった。 Seems like she's being modest. 【孝 平】「司は結局どうだったんだ」 Kouhei: "So anyway, how did you do, Tsukasa?" 【司】「さーて、寝るか」 Tsukasa: "Well, time to sleep." そそくさと、教室へ入っていった。 He quickly enters the classroom. //cut to cafeteria// 昼休み。 It's lunch break. 昼食を終え、教室に向かう。 I finish my lunch and head back to class. 【孝平】「お」 Kouhei: "Oh." はるか彼方。 Over there... 本敷地から歩いてくる人影が見えた。 I can see someone walking in the old grounds. あれ……紅瀬さんじゃないか？ That's... Kuze-san. 紅瀬さんは、段ボール６つを抱えていた。 She is holding six cardboard boxes in her arms. 重ねられた箱は、彼女の額くらいまでの高さがある。 They're stacked up even higher than her head. 前が見えていないのかフラフラしていた。 She looks a little unsteady. Is it because she can't see in front of her? 【孝平】「手伝うぞ」 Kouhei: "Let me help." 【桐葉】「だれ？」 Kiriha: "Who's that?" 【孝平】「支倉だ」 Kouhei: "It's Hasekura." 【桐葉】「ああ、支倉君」 Kiriha: "Ah... Hasekura-kun." やっぱり前が見えていないらしい。 She definitely can't see. 【桐葉】「結構よ」 Kiriha: "I'm fine." 【孝平】「見るからに辛そうなんだが」 Kouhei: "You look like you're having a bit of trouble..." 【桐葉】「それでも結構」 Kiriha: "No, I'm fine." 【孝平】「そういうことは、まっすぐ歩けてから言えよ」 Kouhei: "You can barely walk." ひょいっと、３箱奪う。 I take three of the boxes. １０キロはなさそうだが……。 These could weigh more than 10 kilos. 紅瀬さんは、この倍を持ってたわけで。 She was carrying double of this? 【孝 平】「一人に持たせる量じゃないだろ」 Kouhei: "This is more than one person could carry!" 【桐 葉】「サディストの体育教師に好かれてるみたいね」 Kiriha: "It seems our sadistic PE teacher likes me." 【孝平】「好かれる相手は選べよ」 Kouhei: "He should have called for more help." //prev ver: He should have chosen someone else he's fond of to help you.// 【桐葉】「選べれば苦労しないわ」 Kiriha: "That isn't my problem." ひとつ鼻を鳴らして、紅瀬さんは歩き出した。 She sets off with a huff. やや遅れて横に並ぶ。 I walk up alongside her. 【孝平】「これ、どこまで運ぶんだ？」 Kouhei: "So where are we bringing these?" 【桐葉】「５年の教室に、ひとつずつ置いてこいって。生徒手帳らしいわ」 Kiriha: "The fifth year's classrooms, one for each class. They're student notebooks or something." 【孝平】「そっか」 Kouhei: "I see." ５年生は６クラスある。 There are six fifth year classes. だから箱も６つ。 Thus one box for each class. 【黒猫】 「にゃー」 Black Cat: "Meow~" 【孝平】「ん？」 Kouhei: "Huh?" どこからともなく黒い猫が寄ってきた。 A black cat approaches us out of nowhere. そして、紅瀬さんの足元にまとわりつく。 It circles around Kuze-san's feet. 【桐葉】「どいて」 Kiriha: "Move it." 【黒猫】「なーお」 Black Cat: "Meow~" 言葉虚しく、黒猫は彼女の足の間をすり抜けたり、進路を妨害したり。 Her words are in vain, as the cat continue to circles her feet, blocking her path. 【桐葉】「ほら、どいて」 Kiriha: "I said move it." 【黒猫】「にゃおん？」 Black Cat: "Meow~?" まったく離れる気配がない。 It shows little intention of going away. そんな猫を、紅瀬さんは危なげないフットワークで避けている。 However, Kuze-san seems talented at avoiding the cat with her footwork. 【孝平】「紅瀬さん、運動神経いいのか？」 Kouhei: "Kuze-san, you have really good reflexes, don't you?" 【桐葉】「さあ？　考えたことないわ」 Kiriha: "Really? I've never thought about it." そうは言っているが、運動オンチだったらすぐ転んでしまうだろう。 She says that while dancing around the cat. // lit: even though she says that, if she wasn't skilled she would have fallen by now // 【孝平】「先生だけじゃなく、猫にも好かれるなんてびっくりだ」 Kouhei: "Not only teachers, cats also seem to like you... How surprising." 【桐葉】「貴方にからかわれるなんて、厄日ね」 Kiriha: "And you as well. What an unlucky day." 【孝平】「ははは」 Kouhei: "Hahaha..." 【孝平】「で、この猫なんで寄ってくるんだ？」 Kouhei: "So, why is this cat following you?" 【桐葉】「猫に聞いて」 Kiriha: "Why don't you ask it?" 【孝平】「おう」 Kouhei: "Sure." 【孝平】「なんでだ、猫」 Kouhei: "Why are you following her, cat?" 【黒猫】「にゃー」 Black Cat: "Meow~" 【孝平】「うまそうな臭いがするからだってさ」 Kouhei: "It said it smelled something nice." 【桐葉】「猫の言葉がわかる人なんて初めてね」 Kiriha: "This is the first time I've met someone who can speak cat's language." 【桐葉】「話せるなら、どくように伝えて」 Kiriha: "If you can talk to it, translate my request." 【孝平】「離れてろ」 Kouhei: "She wants you to leave." 【黒 猫】「にゃお」 Black Cat: "Meow." 猫が去っていく。 The cat leaves. 【孝平】 「……」 Kouhei: "..." 【孝平】「念のため、俺は猫語なんて知らないからな」 Kouhei: "Yeah, um... despite what you just saw, I can't really talk to cats." 【桐葉】「わかってるわ」 Kiriha: "I know as much." ようやく昇降口に着いた。 We finally reach the entrance. 【孝平】「もうちょっとだから、頑張れよ」 Kouhei: "Only a little bit farther. Hang in there." 【桐葉】「平気」 Kiriha: "I'm okay." そう言って、紅瀬さんはずんずん先に進んでいく。 With that said, she goes on ahead... 下足のままで。 ...without taking off her shoes. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "..." 気づいてないのか、わかってやっているのか。 I wonder if she realizes it or not. リアクションに期待したい。 I wanna see her reaction. 【孝平】「おーい」 Kouhei: "Hey." 【桐葉】「なに？」 Kiriha: "What?" 【孝平】「靴」 Kiriha: "Your shoes." 【桐葉】「……ああ」 Kiriha: "...Ah." 【桐葉】「それがいいかもしれないわね」 Kiriha: "That might be a good idea." 紅瀬さんは、そそくさと靴を履きかえる。 Kuze-san quickly switches to her indoor shoes. 【桐葉】「これで満足？」 Kiriha: "Happy now?" 俺の希望で履きかえたことになってるらしい。 She makes it sound like she only changed her shoes because I told her to. 照れ隠しなのか、少しむっとしている。 She's hiding her embarrassment by putting on a sullen look. 【孝平】「満足満足」 Kouhei: "Yep, I am." 【桐葉】「行くわ」 Kiriha: "Let's go." 身をひるがえし歩き出した。 She continues to carry them. //lit., turn around and walk off// アクは強いけど、けっこうイジると面白いやつだ。 She's got a mischievous character, but she's fun to play around with. //after school// 放課後。 After school. 今日は新入生歓迎会とやらが催されるらしい。 We have the freshmen welcome party today. 教室はその話題で持ちきりだ。 It's been a hot topic in our class. 【陽菜】「孝平くん、一緒に行かない？」 Haruna: "Kouhei-kun, want to go together?" 【孝平】「おう」 Kouhei: "Sure." // a bit more emphasis than "okay" // //cut to cafeteria// 学食には、すでにたくさんの生徒が集まっていた。 Many people has already gathered in the cafeteria. 各部活の新入生勧誘も行われるらしく、ユニフォーム姿の人も多い。 Some are in different kind of outfits, probably recruiting new members for their clubs. 中には、ちょんまげだのチャイナ服だの、謎の格好の人もいる。 There's even a person with her hair tied up in a bun dressed in a Chinese dress. // even the Japanese refers to it as a china-dress; wouldn't they use the proper word if they intended to? Also, "a lot of people in unrecognizable outfits are also present" // //prev ver: There's even a person with her hair tied up in a bun, dressed in a cheongsam (body hugging one piece chinese dress).// //i'll just turn "cheongsam" to "chinese dress" because the former sounds lol --Frank// 新入生歓迎会は、立食パーティ形式のようだ。 The welcome party for new students is basically a buffet. テーブルには、唐揚げや焼きそばなど、パーティーメニューがところ狭しと並べられている。 The tables are crammed with foods such as chicken karaage or yakisoba. //maybe we should just changed chicken karaage to fried chicken? i don't want to excessively use footnotes much.// //"like" means "something similar" here. i don't think it's the right word// //or may be just "many food" w/o necessarily giving example?// その上、配膳カウンターには、すごい数のおじさん・おばさんが並んでいた。 And there are some middle-aged people helping out at the counters. 随時、注文もできるってことか。 Does that mean I can order at any time? 【桐葉】「……」 Kiriha: "..." すっと、紅瀬さんとすれ違う。 I notice Kuze-san brush past me. そっちは出口じゃ？ Isn't that the exit? 【陽菜】「紅瀬さん、帰っちゃうの？」 Haruna: "Kuze-san, are you leaving already?" 【桐葉】「ええ」 Kiriha: "Yes." 【桐葉】「ああそう。支倉君、今日は助かったわ」 Kiriha: "And Hasekura-kun, thanks for today." それだけ言って、紅瀬さんは去っていく。 She departs after saying that. 【陽菜】「何かあったの？」 Haruna: "Did something happen?" 【孝平】「荷物運びをちょっと手伝った」 Kouhei: "I helped her carry some stuff." 【陽菜】「ふうん」 Haruna: "Ah." 【孝平】「紅瀬さん、なんか食べてけばいいのにな」 Kouhei: "But I think she should eat something before she left." 【陽菜】「残念だね」 Haruna: "It's a shame, isn't it." 【孝平】「まあ、あの人、こういうの嫌いそうだし」 Kouhei: "Ah well, maybe she hates this sort of things." 初日の遅刻といい、テストの成績といい、変わった人だと思う。 Being late on the first day and deliberately doing badly in tests, she's a weird person. 拍手がわきあがった。 Suddenly, an applause breaks out. 即席で作られた演台（脚立）の上でマイクを握り、挨拶するのは…… I see a person with a microphone on a stepladder... かなでさん！？ Kanade-san? 【かなで】「しょくーん、静粛にっ！」 Kanade: "Everyone, attention please!" 【かなで】「寮長の悠木です。別名、白鳳寮の良心」 Kanade: "I'm Yuuki, the dorm leader. Some people call me Kanade, the conscience of Hakuhou Dormitory." // she's on the public morals committee... // 【男子生徒Ａ】「おいおいおいおい」 Male student A: "Hey hey hey hey." //better translation? --Frank// 【男子生徒Ｂ】「やだなぁ、ＨＡＨＡＨＡ」 Male student B: Stop with the joke, ha ha ha." 【かなで】「キミら、あとで風紀シール」 Kanade: "Morality seals for each of you after this." 新入生は見るからについてこれてない。 The freshmen obviously can't keep up. 【かなで】「今日は歓迎会ということで、食事は先輩のオゴリになりまーす！」 Kanade: "This is your welcome party, so your seniors will be treating you." 【かなで】「存分に、学食の素晴らしい料理の数々を楽しんでくださいね」 Kanade: "Feel free to indulge yourself in the delicacy of our school's cuisine." 【かなで】「ただし……」 Kanade: "However..." 急に声のトーンが落ちる。 The tone of her voice suddenly drops. 【かなで】「料理を残した人は、あちらの『学食の鉄人』に顔を覚えられて、３年間不幸な学食ライフが確定」 Kanade: "People who leave any food behind will be remembered by our school's Iron Chef and guaranteed to spend three years of misery in our cafeteria." 【かなで】「オゴリだからって、無謀な注文はしちゃダメだよ」 Kanade: "Just because you're being treated doesn't mean you can carelessly order." この前の鍋、残さなくて良かったな。 Thank goodness I finished all of the hot pot we had earlier. 【かなで】「あとね、全員が一度に注文するとあっという間にパンクするから、まずはテーブルのものを平らげること」 Kanade: "Also, it'll be hectic if everyone tries to order all at once, so finish those on your tables first." Also, if everyone orders there won't be enough room on the table, so please finish everything first. 【かなで】「わかったー？」 Kanade: "Got it?" 【たくさんの声】「はーーーい」 The Freshmen: "Yes~!" 【かなで】「はい、それじゃ新入生、入学おめでとう」 Kanade: With that, congratulations to your enrollment. //any better wording?// 【かなで】「いただきまーす！」 Kanade: "Itadakimasu!" 【たくさんの声】「いただきまーすっ」 The Freshmen: "Itadakimasu!" わっ、と新入生がそれぞれの食べたいものを売っているコーナーに押し寄せる。 And in an instant, they rush to the counters with their favorite foods. 【かなで】「キミら、返事したでしょーーーーっ！」 Kanade: "Hey! You promised me, didn't you!?" ギガバーガー、海老あなご天うどん、カニと帆立のカレー、特製担々麺トッピング全部乗せ大盛……。 Giant burgers, prawn and eel udon, crab and scallop curry, extra large dandan noodles with every topping possible... 高いメニューから飛ぶように売れていく。 Expensive items are being sold like hot cakes. そして各部のデモンストレーション。 There are also demonstrations from different clubs. チラシが宙を舞い、ダンスあり歌あり演武あり。 Leaflets are all over the place, people are dancing, singing, performing martial arts. お祭りのようににぎやかだ。 It's like some lively festival. さて……。 Right... 副会長と話をすることができるかな？ I wonder if I can get to talk with the vice president. あの、華やかで目立つ副会長なら、このお祭り騒ぎの中でもすぐ見つかるに違いない。 She stands out, so I should be able to find her easily. 会場内をウロウロしていると、とある映像が目に入った。 As I wander aimlessly around, something catches my eye. 急ごしらえのスクリーンに流れる校内のピンナップと解説。 They're images of places in our school hastily put together and captions describing them. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: ... 見覚えあるぞ、あの構図、あの手ブレ。 Hey, I remember those... that angle, that camera shake... 【孝平】「俺が撮った写真じゃねーか」 Kouhei: "Aren't those the photos I took before!?" ここで使うなんて一言も聞かされていない。 I heard nothing about them being used here. ……。 ... どうやら、１０８の秘密はかなでさんの罠だったようだ。 So the 108 secrets was a trap set by Kanade-san. 会長といい寮長といい、困ったもんだ。 Be it the president or the dorm leader, I'm sure surrounded by troublesome people. 【？？】「あ」 ???: "Ah." すぐ隣から声が聞こえた。 I heard a voice beside me. 【征一郎】「君か」 Seiichirou: "It's you." 東儀先輩だ。 It's Tougi-senpai. その後ろに隠れるように、白ちゃんが立っていた。 And Shiro-chan, hiding behind him. 【白】「こんにちは」 Shiro: "Good afternoon." ぺこり、と頭を下げる。 She bows to me. 【征一郎】「先日、ウサギを捕まえてくれたと聞いたよ」 Seiichirou: "I heard that you caught the rabbit for my sister the other day." 【征一郎】「妹が面倒をかけて悪かったな」 Seiichirou: "Sorry for the trouble." 【孝平】「面倒というほどじゃ」 Kouhei: "Not at all." 【征一郎】「ほら、白」 Seiichirou: "Shiro." 【白】「あ、はい。あの、ありがとうございました」 Shiro: "Yes. Um, thank you very much." 再び頭を下げる。 She bows again. なんだか恐縮だ。 This is somewhat embarrassing. 【孝平】「あんまり気にしないで」 Kouhei: "Don't worry about it." 【白】「あ、はい」 Shiro: "Ah, yes." 【征一郎】「……では、行くぞ白」 Seiichirou: "...Well, let's go, Shiro." 【白】「はい、兄さま」 Shiro: "Yes, nii-sama." ぺこりと頭を下げる。 She bows again. 三度目だった。 That's the third time. ほどなくして、副会長は見つかった。 Shortly after, I found the vice president. 多くの人に囲まれ談笑している。 She's talking with some people. 待っていれば、話しかけるチャンスはあるはず。 If I wait, there should be a chance I could have a word with her. ズルズル引き延ばしてもしかたがないし、ここで決着をつけよう。 It'll get worse if I delay any longer. I might as well solve it here. ……。 ... 少し待っていると、副会長が人垣から出てきた。 After some time, the vice president comes out of the crowd. どうやら、料理を注文しに行くようだ。 Maybe she's going to order some food. ちゃーんす。 Here's my chance. 【孝平】「副会長」 Kouhei: "Vice president." 【瑛里華】「あ……」 Erika: "Ah..." 副会長の身体が緊張したのがわかった。 She tenses up. 【孝平】「ちょっといいか？」 Kouhei: "Could we talk for a second?" 【瑛里華】「かまわないけど」 Erika: "Well, I don't mind." そっけなく言われる。 She said coldly. 待ち合わせをすっぽかしている手前、仕方ない。 Guess I can't blame her, since I stood her up last time. 【瑛 里華】「あ、ボロネーゼをお願いします」 Erika: "Ah, spaghetti with Bolognese sauce, please." //this sounds more English --Frank// カウンターにオーダーを告げる。 She orders her food at the counter. 【孝平】「前は、待ち合わせの場所に行けなくてごめん」 Kouhei: "Sorry that I couldn't make it last time." 【瑛里華】「まったくね」 Erika: "Honestly..." 【瑛里華】「あの状況で待ち合わせを無視できるなんて、どうかしてるわ」 Erika: "Ignoring a promise in that kind of situation, what were you thinking?" かなでさんの鍋に巻きこまれたのが原因だが……。 Well, it's because of Kanade-san's hot pot... 人のせいにしても仕方がない。 Even though it's not my fault, I guess it doesn't matter. 【孝平】「ごめん」 Kouhei: "Sorry." 深々と頭を下げる。 I bow deeply. 視界には入っていないが、副会長が俺をじっと見ているのがわかる。 Although I can't actually see her, I know she is staring at me. 向こうが許してくれるまで、頭は上げまい。 Until the person forgives you, you do not raise your head. ……。 ... …………。 ...... ………………。 ......... 【瑛里華】「いいわ。私もそっちの予定を確認しないで一方的に約束させたし」 Erika: "It's okay. I didn't check if you had any plans after all and told you that all by myself." 【孝平】「その段階で断らなかったのは俺だ」 Kouhei: "But I'm the one who didn't refuse." 【瑛里華】「殊勝ね。その態度に免じて許してあげる」 Erika: "That's admirable. I'll forgive you." 【孝平】「あと」 Kouhei: "Also..." 【瑛里華】「なに？」 Erika: "What?" 【孝平】「風呂場のこと」 Kouhei: "About the bath incident." 【瑛里華】「ああ」 Erika: "Ah." ぶすっとした表情になる。 She makes a sour face. 【瑛里華】「兄さんから聞いているわ」 Erika: "I heard from nii-san already." 【瑛里華】「あなたに悪意がないのはわかってる」 Erika: "I know you didn't mean it." 【孝平】「でも、見たほうが謝るのが筋だ」 Kouhei: "Still, I must apologize." 【孝平】「ごめん」 Kouhei: "Sorry." 【瑛里華】「へえ……」 Erika: "Hmm..." 【瑛里華】「ま、あんな手に引っ掛かるのもどうかと思うけど、転入したてじゃしょうがないわね」 Erika: "Well, I couldn't believe you fell for something like that, but you just transferred here after all..." 【孝平】「そう言ってもらえると助かる」 Kouhei: "Glad to hear that." 【瑛里華】「私も始業式ではやりすぎたわ」 Erika: "I also went too far in the opening ceremony." 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "..." 回想したくもない映像が頭を流れた。 A dreadful memory resurfaces in my mind. 【孝平】「噂はほとんど消えたし、もういいよ」 Kouhei: "The gossip is fading away. It's okay." 【学食の鉄人】「はい、ボロネーゼおまちどっ。大盛りにしておいたよ」 Iron Chef: "One spaghetti with Bolognese sauce. I give you a large serving." 【瑛里華】「……あ、ありがとうございます」 Erika: "Thank you very much." 二人前はあろうかという料理を受け取る副会長。 Vice president takes the exquisite plate of spaghetti. //don't add "the" to "president" or "vice president" for now.// 【学食の鉄人】「瑛里華ちゃん、相変わらずきれいだね～」 Iron Chef: "Erika-chan, you're beautiful as always~" 【瑛里華】「もう、おだてないでください」 Erika: "Haha, stop flattering me." 屈託なく笑う瑛里華。 Erika says while laughing. 【孝平】「それとさ」 Kouhei: "Oh, and..." 【瑛里華】「まだあるの？」 Erika: "There's more?" 大ありだ。 Yes, there is. 会長によれば、きれいな副会長は、俺に一目惚れしているらしい。 President told me that she fell in love with me at first sight. 真偽のほどを確かめなくてはならない。 I have to find out whether that's true or not. 【孝平】「副会長は、一目惚れするタイプ？」 Kouhei: "Are you the type to fall in love at first sight, vice president?" 【瑛里華】「はあ？」 Erika: "What?" なに言ってんの？　って顔をされた。 Her face is telling me, "What are you talking about?" 【孝平】「だから、一目惚れ」 Kouhei: "Love at first sight." 【瑛里華】「そうねえ……」 Erika: "Hmm..." 顎に手を当てて考え始めた。 She places her hand on her chin and starts thinking. けっこう真剣に考えてくれている。 She's thinking about it quite seriously actually. ……。 ... …………。 ...... 【瑛里華】「うん、したことないわ」 Erika: "Nope, haven't happened to me before." 【孝平】「そっか」 Kouhei: "I see." ちょっと残念。 I'm a little disappointed. 【瑛里華】「恋愛相談なんて、どういう了見？」 Erika: "Why are you asking that all of a sudden?" 【孝平】「ああ、実はさ……」 Kouhei: "Well, actually..." 【瑛里華】「ちょっと待った」 Erika: "Wait." いきなり俺の言葉を遮る。 She cuts me off. 【瑛里華】「ちょっとまって、ちょっとまって、ちょっとまって……」 Erika: "Wait a second, wait a second, wait a second..." 呪文のように唱えながらうつむく。 She looks down while citing those words. なんか考えてるらしい。 Seems like she's thinking about something. ……。 ... 副会長がゆっくりと顔を上げる。 She slowly raises her head. 剣呑な表情をしていた。 Now she has an unsettling expression. 【瑛里華】「兄さんでしょ、そういうこと言ったの」 Erika: "Nii-san was the one who told you that, right?" 【孝平】「ご明察」 Kouhei: "That is correct." 【瑛里華】「なんなのよ、あの人」 Erika: "What is he trying to do!?" 【瑛里華】「なんですぐバレるようなことを言うのかしら」 Erika: "Why did he say something that's easily seen through like that?" 怖えよ。 She's scary. 【孝平】「ま、あれだ、誤解が解けてよかった」 Kouhei: "Well, it's good that we cleared this up." 【瑛里華】「そうね」 Erika: "I guess so." 【瑛里華】「兄さんには、私から言っておくわ。こってりとね」 Erika: "I'll be sure to speak to nii-san about this." // Can't think of a good way to reword this to show that she's implying she's going to beat it into him // //i think the vein on her head already did the job.// 【孝平】「よろしく」 Kouhei: "Please do." // "Good luck with that" or "I'll leave that to you" might be better // //how about this?// 【孝平】「でも、会長はなんで一目惚れなんて言ったんだ」 Kouhei: "But, why would he say something like love at first sight?" 【瑛里華】「面白そうだから」 Erika: "Probably because he thought it would be funny." 【瑛里華】「あの人はいつもそう」 Erika: "He's always like that." 【瑛里華】「それじゃ、情報ありがと」 Erika: "Anyway, thanks for telling me that." 【孝平】「ああ、こちらこそ」 Kouhei: "No problem." 【瑛里華】「それと……」 Erika: "Oh, and..." 満面の笑みを浮かべる副会長。 A broad smile rises on her face. 【瑛 里華】「これ、半分食べて。私、こんなに食べられないから」 Erika: "Eat half of this for me, I can't possibly finish all of it." と、さっき頼んだボロネーゼを渡された。 She passes her spaghetti to me. ずしっとくる量だ。 That's quite a generously large amount. 手加減しろよ鉄人。 The Iron Chef sure doesn't know the word "mercy". 【孝平】「いま？」 Kouhei: "Right now?" 【瑛里華】「いま。約束破った罰だと思って」 Erika: "Yes. Think of it as a punishment for breaking our promise." 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "..." ずぞっと口に入れる。 I put some of it in my mouth. 味は抜群だ。 It tastes brilliant. さらに一口。 I take another bite. ふた口。 And another... ……。 ... …………。 ...... 【瑛里華】「さすが男の子」 Erika: "As expected from a guy." 通常の一人前程度に減った皿を受け取り、副会長は満足げにうなずく。 The vice president nods in satisfaction as I finish my half. 【瑛里華】「助かったわ」 Erika: "Thanks." そう言って立ち去ろうとする。 She turns to leave. 【孝平】「副会長、フォーク」 Kouhei: "Vice president, the fork." 【瑛里華】「ん？」 Erika: "Huh?" 皿には、俺の使ったフォークがそのまま載っている。 The fork I was using is still on the plate. 【瑛里華】「ああ」 Erika: "Ah." 【瑛里華】「言わなきゃ気づかなかったのに、残念だったわね」 Erika: "If you didn't say anything, I probably wouldn't notice as well. Too bad, huh?" 【孝平】「嬉しくないから」 Kouhei: "I wouldn't get excited over something like that." // indirect kiss reference? // 【瑛里華】「あらそう」 Erika: "Oh, really?" 【瑛里華】「それじゃ」 Erika: "Well, see you." 星でも飛び出しそうなウインクをして、副会長は人垣のなかに帰っていった。 She winks at me and returns to the crowd. //prev ver: With a wink that seemed as though it had given off stars, the vice president returns to the crowd of people.; Frankly, this looks messy. --Frank// 【司】「おう、済んだな」 Tsukasa: "Oh, so it's over?" 司が寄ってきた。 Tsukasa comes to see me. 【孝平】「見てたのか。面白いもんじゃないだろうに」 Kouhei: "You were watching? It wasn't something interesting." 【司】「そうでもないさ」 Tsukasa: "Yes, it was." //prev ver: Nah, it was.// //beware the difference between Japanese and English here, everyone.// 【司】「ずっと副会長に謝る謝る言ってたが、俺は、結局謝らないと思ってた」 Tsukasa: "You had been saying you'd apologize, but I didn't think you would actually do it." 【孝平】「謝らない理由がない」 Kouhei: "There's no reason not to apologize." 【司】「俺なら謝らないな。風呂の話は、どう見てもお前が被害者だ」 Tsukasa: "If I were you, I wouldn't have done it. You're the victim no matter how you look at it." 【孝平】「どういう事情でも、女の裸見たら、男が謝るのが筋だろ」 Kouhei: "Whatever the situation is, a guy should apologize if he sees a girl naked." 【司】「へえ」 Tsukasa: "Hmm?" 【孝平】「情けないと思うなら、それでもいいさ」 Kouhei: "You might think I'm pathetic, but I don't mind." 【司】「いや、けっこう見直した」 Tsukasa: "No. I just have a better opinion of you." 【孝平】「今までは、どう見られてたんだ？」 Kouhei: "What? Then how did you think of me before?" 【司】「周りに振り回されっぱなし」 Tsukasa: "Someone who's being fooled around by everyone." 【孝平】「……否定はしない」 Kouhei: "...I don't deny it." 周りが強烈すぎだ。 It's the fact that everyone else is so terrible. 【司】「ま、ともかく筋を通すのはいい」 Tsukasa: "Anyway, it's good that you don't fuss over it." 【司】「長くつきあえるのは、そういうヤツだ」 Tsukasa: "That's the kind of person you can hang around with for a long time." 【孝平】「そうかもな」 Kouhei: "I guess so." にっと笑って、司は出口へ向かう。 Smirking, Tsukasa heads for the exit. 【孝平】「司、まだ閉会まで時間あるぞ」 Kouhei: "Tsukasa, there's still some time before this ends you know." 【司】「新入生ビビらしちゃ、あとで寮長から怒られるからな」 Tsukasa: "Our dorm leader will scold me if I scare any of the freshmen off." 「んじゃ」と手を振って、司は立ち去った。 He waves goodbye at me. 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "..." 男の勘ってのは聞かない話だが…… I haven't heard of anything called a man's intuition... なんとなく、司とは長くやっていけそうな気がした。 But somehow I feel I can get along with Tsukasa well. //Switch POV to the lounge// 【伊織】「歓迎会、お疲れさま」 Iori: "Good job at the welcome party." 【瑛里華】「たいていは寮長任せよ。褒めるなら彼女を褒めてあげて」 Erika: "Mostly thanks to our dorm leader. If you want to praise anyone then praise her." 【伊織】「ああ、悠木姉か」 Iori: "You mean big sister Yuuki?" 【伊織】「彼女、よくやってるよね」 Iori: "She was doing well, wasn't she?" 【瑛里華】「そうね」 Erika: "I guess so." //script trouble here --Frank// 【伊 織】「つれない返事。まだ根に持ってるの？」 Iori: "What a cold reply. You're still holding a grudge against me?" 【瑛里華】「別に」 Erika: "Nothing in particular." 【瑛里華】「それで、待ち伏せまでしてなんの用？」 Erika: "So, sneaking up on me like this, what do you want?" 【伊織】「別に」 Iori: "Nothing in particular." 【瑛里 華】「それじゃこれで」 Erika: "If that's the case, bye." 【伊 織】「おいおいおいおい」 Iori: "Wait, wait, wait." 【瑛里華】「なんなの？」 Erika: "What now?" 【伊織】「いや、彼と熱心に話してたからさ」 Iori: "Well, you did have a good chat with him." 【瑛里華】「どうせ盗み聞きしてたんでしょ」 Erika: "You were eavesdropping on us after all." 【伊織】「してないさ」 Iori: "No, I wasn't." 【伊織】「で、なに話したの？」 Iori: "So, what were you talking about?" 【瑛 里華】「兄さんが撒いた火種を消してただけよ」 Erika: "Just extinguishing the fires you've been spreading around." 【伊織】「なんのこと？」 Iori: "Which fires?" 【瑛里華】「１、お風呂　２、一目惚れ」 Erika: "One, the bath, two, the love at first sight." 【伊織】「もったいない」 Iori: "What a waste..." 【伊織】「彼が『最近、副会長に避けられてる気がするんです』なんて言うから、もっともらしい理由を付けてあげたんだぞ」 Iori: "He said something like 'I feel that the vice president has been avoiding me lately,' so I just gave him a likely reason." 【瑛里華】「小細工は無用よ。こっちはかなり慣れたから。不意打ちでもない限りは取り乱したりしないわ」 Erika: "Enough with your pranks. I'm so used to them I'm not surprised I wasn't even shocked." //is this translation accurate enough? --Frank// 【伊織】「つまんな……いや、よかったよかった」 Iori: "How dull... no, I mean, good for you." 【瑛里華】「もうこの件は終わり。チャラ。いい？」 Erika: "This is the end of it, you hear me?" 【伊織】「運命の出会いをなかったことにしちゃうのかい？」 Iori: "You're going to just ignore a fateful encounter like this?" 【瑛里華】「運命でもなんでもないから」 Erika: "It has nothing to do with fate or whatever." 【瑛里華】「これ以上余計なことしたら、ただじゃおかないからね」 Erika: "I will not tolerate anymore than this." 【伊織】「へいへい」 Iori: "Yes, ma'am." //Switch POV back to Kouhei// 大浴場で歓迎会の汗を流し、部屋に帰ってきた。 After taking a bath, I return to my room. なぜかティーカップが並んでいた。 For some reason the teacups are all set up. 【孝平】「誰だ」 Kouhei: "Who's there?" 【かなで】「わたしだ」 Kanade: "It's me." 他人の部屋なのに、やたらと偉そうだ。 You said it a bit too proudly for a person who broke into someone's room. 【かなで】「お茶会の用意しといたよー」 Kanade: "I've prepared everything for the tea party." 【陽菜】「あ、孝平くん、勝手に入っちゃってごめんね」 Haruna: "Ah, Kouhei-kun, sorry for coming to your room by ourselves." 【孝平】「その常識的な対応に救われる俺の精神」 Kouhei: "That sensible response always help me maintain my sanity." //prev ver: A sensible response, which saves my mentality.;// //i make these lines a little more prosaic. do you like the old version better?// 【かなで】「その精神を常に痛めつけるわたし」 Kanade: "And I'll always be the one who breaks that sanity." //prev ver: Me, who will be constantly damaging that mentality.// 【孝平】「立ち直れない俺」 Kouhei: "I won't be able to recover then." //prev ver: Me, who won't be recovering.// 【かなで】「うそうそ、ごめんごめん」 Kanade: "Just kidding. Sorry, sorry." うなだれた俺の頭をかなでさんが撫でる。 Kanade-san pats my slumped head. 【かなで】「こーへーにおいしいお茶を飲ませたら、元気になるかなーと思って」 Kanade: "If you drink some nice tea you'll feel better." 【孝平】「うまいんですか」 Kouhei: "Is it good?" 【かなで】「そりゃそうよ！」 Kanade: "Of course!" 【かなで】「料理記者歴５０年の先生でも大納得」 Kanade: "Even someone who has been a food critic for 50 years says it's good." 【孝平】「期待しますよ」 Kouhei: "I'm looking forward to it." 【かなで】「おう、バリバリしてちょーだい」 Kanade: "Okay, it's going to be really good!" 【かなで】「じゃ、ひなちゃんよろしくっ」 Kanade: "It's all up to you, Hina-chan!" 【孝平】「……ここはコケればいいところですか」 Kouhei: "...I feel like collapsing right now." 【陽菜】「あ、お茶淹れてるから、あまり埃をたてないでくれると嬉しいな」 Haruna: "Ah, I'm pouring the tea. Please don't make the room dust." 【孝平】「姉妹でボケかっ！！」 Kouhei: "Are you two a pair of comedy duo!?" // Not what this says but it sort of works // //this might be more accurate// 波状攻撃を俺に食らわせながらも、いつの間にか進んでいくお茶会の準備。 They attack me wave by wave as they prepare the tea party. 部屋がたまり場になるのはいいとしても…… Though this place has become a gathering spot... 部屋主がいないうちに中に入ってるのは、全面的におかしい。 Isn't it common sense to ask someone before letting yourself in his room? //prev ver: It's just weird that they would enter when the owner of the room isn't there.// 【孝平】「あのな、二人とも。聞いてくれ」 Kouhei: "Hey, you two. Could you listen to me for a second?" 【司】「いるか孝平」 Tsukasa: "You here, Kouhei?" 打ち合わせでもしていたかのようなタイミングで、司がやってきた。 Tsukasa enters, with the timing that could be seen as something planned. 【孝平】「ちょうどいいや。一緒に聞いてくれ司」 Kouhei: "You've come at the right time, listen to me, Tsukasa..." 【司】「なんだ？」 Tsukasa: "What?" 【かなで】「なになに？」 Kanade: "What is it?" 【陽菜】「聞くよー」 Haruna: "I'm listening." こほん、とわざとらしい咳払いを一つ。 I clear my throat. 【孝平】「部屋主がいない間にお茶会の準備が進んでるのは、不思議じゃないか」 Kouhei: "Isn't it weird to come and set up a tea party even though the room's owner isn't here?" 【司】「何やってんのかと思ったら、お茶会？」 Tsukasa: "Is that what you're doing? A tea party?" 【かなで】「そう！　おいしいお茶を飲むの」 Kanade: "Yeah! We'll drink delicious tea!" 【陽菜】「お菓子もあるんだよ」 Haruna: "There are some snacks as well." 【陽菜】「ほら」 Haruna: "Here." クッキーかスコーンか、とにかく小麦を焼いた系のお菓子を出す。 She takes out some small fried pastries resembling cookies or scones. 【司】「どれ」 Tsukasa: "Let's see..." 司が一つつまむ。 He takes one. 【孝平】「話を聞けい！」 Kouhei: "Hey, listen to me!" 【司】「うまいな」 Tsukasa: "This is good." 【かなで】「でしょーっ！」 Kanade: "Right~?" 【孝平】「だから、なんでかなでさんがいばってるんですか」 Kouhei: "And why is Kanade-san the one being proud?" 【陽菜】「えへへ」 Haruna: "Ehehe..." 褒められて陽菜は喜んでいる。 Haruna smiles as she's being praised. 司は紅茶もぐっと飲み干すと、いつになく真剣な顔で俺の方を向いた。 Tsukasa drains his cup and faces me with an unusually serious look. 【司】「なあ孝平」 Tsukasa: "Hey, Kouhei." 【孝平】「ん？」 Kouhei: "Huh?" 【司】「このお菓子」 Tsukasa: "There are these snacks..." 【司】「このお茶」 Tsukasa: "And this tea..." 【司】「俺も自分のマグカップ持ってきていいか？」 Tsukasa: "Can I also bring my own mug?" 【孝平】「話が飛んだ！　今！」 Kouhei: "How did the conversation end up like this!?" 【か なで】「参加者は大歓迎」 Kanade: "Newcomers are always welcome." 【陽菜】「私たちも自分のカップ持ってこようよ」 Haruna: "We'll also bring our own cups." 【孝平】「飛んだ先の話を展開するなっ！」 Kouhei: "Stop furthering that topic!" 【司】「孝平」 Tsukasa: "Kouhei." 【司】「もう少し、おおらかに生きろ」 Tsukasa: "You should be a bit more easygoing." 【かなで】「そうだよ、男の子なんだからっ」 Kanade: "Yeah, you're a guy after all." 【かなで】「広い心！」 Kanade: "With a big heart!" 【かなで】「そして、広い部屋！」 Kanade: "And also a big room!" 【陽菜】「引っ越してきたばかりだもんね」 Haruna: "And you also just moved in." 【孝平】「そこかよ！！」 Kouhei: "Is that even a reason!?" ３対１で見事に押し切られた俺。 I find myself being cornered three to one. 【かなで】「かんぱーい」 Kanade: "Cheers!" めいめいに紅茶・ほうじ茶・緑茶・菊花茶などを試しつつ、お菓子をつまむ。 Everyone is trying out various types of tea while grabbing the sweets. 【かなで】「ところでキミ」 Kanade: "By the way, you." 【司】「俺か？」 Tsukasa: "Me?" 【かなで】「お名前は？」 Kanade: "What's your name?" 【司】「八幡平司」 Tsukasa: "Hachimandaira Tsukasa." 【かなで】「はちま？」 Kanade: "Hachima?" 【司】「はちまんだいら・つかさ」 Tsukasa: "Hachimandaira Tsukasa." //he isn't that slow to use hyphen in his name. --Frank// 【かなで】「どう書くの？」 Kanade: "How do you write it?" 【司】「めんどくせーな」 Tsukasa: "If you really want to know..." 【司】「孝平、書くもんある？」 Tsukasa: "Kouhei, do you have something I can use to write?" //yeah it's literal, but this is to avoid repetition. --Frank// 【孝平】「ほらよ」 Kouhei: "Here." 紙とペンを渡す。 I pass him a pen and a piece of paper. ……。 ... 【かなで】「はちまんだいら……どっかで聞いたような……」 Kanade: "Hachimandaira... I've heard that somewhere before..." 【孝平】「どうしました？」 Kouhei: "What's wrong?" 【かなで】「あーなんでもない。しっかし珍しい名前だね」 Kanade: "Ah, nothing. But that's quite a rare name." 【司】「長いから、司でいい」 Tsukasa: "It's too long, so just call me Tsukasa." 【かなで】「わかったよ、へーじ」 Kanade: "Got it, Heiji." 【司】「わかってねえ」 Tsukasa: "You didn't get it." 【孝平】「やあ、へーじ」 Kouhei: "Yeah, Heiji." 【司】「お前までなんだ」 Tsukasa: "Not you too." 【孝 平】「さっき、俺の話を聞いてくれなかっただろ」 Kouhei: "Well you didn't listen to what I was saying before." 【司】「こっちは重大な問題だ」 Tsukasa: "But this is an important matter." 【孝平】「こっちは重大じゃねえってことかおい」 Kouhei: "What, so my problem isn't important?" 【かなで】「キミらが仲良くケンカしている隙に、へーじと呼ぶことに決めた」 Kanade: "While you two are bickering, I've decided to call you Heiji." 【司】「もういい」 Tsukasa: "Whatever." 諦めたらしい。 He gave up. 【孝平】「もうちょっと抵抗してくれよ」 Kouhei: "You should show a bit more resistance." 【司】「いや、お前には抵抗するが、寮長には無理だ」 Tsukasa: "Nah, I would resist against you, but against our dorm leader it's useless." 【司】「シスターをまるちゃん呼ばわりする人だ」 Tsukasa: "She is someone who calls Sister Maru-chan, after all. 【孝平】「そうだったな」 Kouhei: "True." 【かなで】「アオノリも『のりぴー』って呼ぶよ」 Kanade: "I also call Aonori 'Noripii'." 【陽菜】「自慢しなくていいよ、お姉ちゃん」 Haruna: "It's not really something to be proud of, onee-chan." 【孝平】「アオノリって誰？」 Kouhei: "Who's Aonori?" 【陽菜】「青砥先生」 Haruna: "Aoto-sensei." 【司】「フルネーム、青砥正則だろ」 Tsukasa: "His full name is Aoto Masanori." 【孝平】「なるほど」 Kouhei: "I see." 軽く相槌を入れてみるが、かなでさんは思案顔で腕を組んでいた。 I give a nod of acknowledgement, but Kanade-san has her arms crossed, pondering about something. 【かな で】「むむ……？　はちまんだいら……？」 Kanade: "Hmm... Hachimandaira...?" 【孝平】「かなでさん？」 Kouhei: "Kanade-san?" 【かなで】「あああーーっ！　あの八幡平かーっ！」 Kanade: "Ahhhh!! You're that Hachimandaira!" 【陽菜】「お鍋のときも会ってるよ」 Haruna: "We ate the hot pot together, remember?" 【かなで】「そうだっけ？」 Kanade: "Really?" 【孝平】「なに？　どういうこと？」 Kouhei: "What's wrong?" 【かなで】「顔と名前が一致してなかったんだけど……ようやく思い出した」 Kanade: "I couldn't quite put the face and the name together, but I finally remember." 【かなで】「大悪人なのだよ、彼はっ」 Kanade: "He's a villain!" びしっと司を指さした。 Kanade-san points at his face and declares. 【司】「なんのことだ」 Tsukasa: "What do you mean?" 【かなで】「居眠りの常習犯でしょ」 Kanade: "You're the habitual criminal of sleeping during class." まさしく。 Evidently. 【かなで】「しかしそれは仮の姿。へーじの本業は、泣く子も黙秘する闇の調達屋さね」 Kanade: "But that's merely a disguise! Heiji's true occupation is running a black market!" //lit., so dark(black) that it'll make crying baby stop// 【孝平】「調達屋？」 Kouhei: "Black market?" 【かなで】「平日外出が許可されてるのをいいことに、街で調達した物資を寮で高く売りさばくの」 Kanade: "He's allowed to go out during weekdays, so he buys things from the city and sell them here for high prices!" //the old version is too wordy. this version is still a little wordy too imo. --Frank// 【孝平】「どこの牢獄の話ですか？」 Kouhei: "Not being able to go out on weekdays... what kind of prison is that?" 【かなで】「ここ、ヒアー（Ｈｅｒｅ）、白鳳寮プリズン」 Kanade: "Here... Hakuhou Prison." 【孝平】「そういえば、平日に外出してる人っていないな」 Kouhei: "That's right. I haven't heard of anyone going out during weekdays." 【陽菜】「書類に外出理由を書いて、寮監の先生のハンコをもらわないと外出できないの」 Haruna: "You can't go out unless you write your reason and have the dorm supervisor sign it for you." 【孝平】「そうだっけ？」 Kouhei: "Really?" 【かなで】「寮生活のしおり読んでないの、こーへー？」 Kanade: "Didn't you read the dorm guidelines, Kouhei?" 【孝平】「で、司は買い物を頼まれていると」 Kouhei: "Um, so Tsukasa is shopping for people?" 【かなで】「わたしの目を見なさい」 Kanade: "Look at me." ぺしっ *stick* 風紀シールを貼られた。 She stuck a morality seal on my forehead. 【孝平】「で、なんで司は外出許可をもらえるんだ？」 Kouhei: "So how did you get the permission to go out?" 【司】「バイト。家計が苦しい」 Tsukasa: "Part-time job. Money issues in my family." 【孝平】「ああ……」 Kouhei: "Ah..." 放課後、どっかに消えてたのはそれか。 So that's where he goes after school. 【陽菜】「どんなアルバイトしてるの？」 Haruna: "What kind of part-time job?" 【司】「寿司屋」 Tsukasa: "A sushi shop." 【孝平】「寿司屋でその頭はないだろ」 Kouhei: "They hire people like you?" 【司】「デリバリーだけだ」 Tsukasa: "I'm only doing delivery." 【かなで】「ほほう、どんな乗り物でデリバリーしておるのかね？」 Kanade: "Hmm? What do you use to deliver sushi?" 【司】「チャリ」 Tsukasa: "Bicycle." 【かなで】「ふふん、うまく逃げたね」 Kanade: "Heh, nicely evaded." 【孝平】「余罪を引き出そうとしないで下さい」 Kouhei: "Please stop scrounging crimes off people." 【かなで】「ともかく、このへーじは極悪犯なの」 Kanade: "Anyway, Heiji here is a supervillain." 【孝平】「司が犯人だってばれてるんだろ？　闇でもなんでもないじゃん」 Kouhei: "But everyone knows what he's doing, right? Not like he's doing it secretly." 【司】「現行犯じゃなきゃセーフだ」 Tsukasa: "As long as I'm not caught red-handed, I'm safe." 【かなで】「そう……状況証拠しかないの」 Kanade: "...So we only have circumstantial evidence." 【かなで】「先代の寮長なんて、現行犯逮捕できなかったショックで……」 Kanade: "The shock the last dorm leader got when she couldn't catch you red-handed made her..." 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "..." 【かなで】「卒業してしまったぁーーーっ」 Kanade: "...graduate!!" 【孝平】「普通だし」 Kouhei: "That's normal." 【かなで】「ともかく、わたしが寮長になったからには好きなようにはさせないからっ」 Kanade: "By the way, now that I'm the dorm leader I won't let you have your own way." 【司】「好きにしてくれ、俺も好きにする」 Tsukasa: "Do what you want. I'll do what I want too." 【かなで】「おのれー」 Kanade: "Why you!" うるさいことこの上ない。 It couldn't get more noisy. 【司】「ほら、これでも食って」 Tsukasa: "Here, eat this." と、コンビニのビニール袋から取り出したのは……。 He takes something out of a plastic bag. 【かなで】「梅昆布茶チップスだ！」 Kanade: "Plum konbucha chips!?" //footnote: konbucha --Frank// 【陽菜】「わ、新作だね」 Haruna: "That's a new flavor, right?" 【かなで】「どれどれ……」 Kanade: "Let's see..." 【かなで】「おいしー」 Kanade: "It's delicious!" さっそく試食するかなでさん。 Kanade-san sampled some of them. 【孝平】「これ、調達品ってオチだろ？」 Kouhei: "This is one of the black market goods?" 【司】「もちろん」 Tsukasa: "Of course." 【かなで】「ぐ……」 Kanade: "Guh..." 【かなで】「食べ物に罪はなしっ！」 Kanade: "There's no punishment for food!" 開き直った。 She quickly ditches her principles. 【かな で】「こんど、アボカドスカッシュを買ってきてくれたら今までの罪を許そう、うん」 Kanade: "If you buy me avocado squash chips next time I'll forgive you for everything." 犯罪者を取りこみ始めた。 And so the two supervillains ally with each other. 【陽菜】「私は一角堂のラーメン食べたら、きっと今日のことは忘れるよ」 Haruna: "If you buy me ramen made by Ikkakudou, I'll forget about everything I hear today." //footnote: ramen --Frank// 【孝平】「俺、月刊ビジネスサンデー」 Kouhei: "The monthly issue of Business Sunday for me." 【司】「そっちの方が悪どくないか？」 Tsukasa: "Is it just me or are you guys so evil?" 【孝平】「気のせい気のせい」 Kouhei: "It's just you. It's just you." 【司】「しょうがねえな。お茶会の茶菓子は提供しよう」 Tsukasa: "I give up. I'll bring some tea cakes next time." 【かなで】「おーし」 Kanade: "Yay!" 犯人と、それに寄生して甘い汁を吸う悪徳警官の図だった。 The corrupted cop just leeched off her criminal partner. しばらくして、会はお開きとなった。 After a while, they decide to leave. 【かなで】「また明日ねー！」 Kanade: "See you tomorrow!" 【陽菜】「おやすみー」 Haruna: "Good night." 【司】「おつかれ」 Tsukasa: "Thanks for today." ばたん *click* 時計を見ると、間もなく消灯時間だった。 It's about time they turn off the lights. これまで、こんな時間まで友達と遊んでいることはほとんどなかった。 Up to now, I haven't really hung out with friends until late hours. 今は遊んでるばかりか、自分の部屋がそういう場所になっている。 Not only that, my room has become the place for it. 不思議なもんだ。 It's a strange feeling. そういや…… Which reminds me... かなでさんと陽菜、俺が部屋の鍵を開ける前から中にいたような。 Kanade-san and Haruna had been in my room before I unlocked the door. どこから入ってきたんだ？ How did they actually get in?